


Billboard Brow

by MythaRose



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythaRose/pseuds/MythaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant and Dec being cute after Ant feels bad about his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billboard Brow

Ant seldom felt unattractive, but he's had to deal with his gigantic forehead all his life. He ended up being picked on because of it. Thankfully his bullying wasn't too bad. At least not to the extent that Dec's was.

As Ant had grown and matured he thought he had grown used to his forehead and the comments about it. Everyone once in a while the comments would get to him but he would get over it pretty quickly, like a passing thought. 

Everytime he happened to be in a slump though, he was always in the comfort of his own home which he shared with the adorable Declan Donnelly. 

Sometimes these depressive states of Ant's would be without prompting but this time the prompt happened to be starring at him in the face. 

As Dec turned the telly on after they arrived home from filming, he turned to go get dressed into comfier clothes. 

Ant had been slower coming inside and was about to turn to head back to their room when he noticed what was on the telly. It was a documentary of some sorts that was telling about physical transformations. People who weren't happy with their body and changed it. Got plastic surgery or anything else they thought they required. 

Seeing stuff like that always made Ant think about his forehead. It was a given. And Ant began to pay more attention becoming engrossed in the documentary. 

As Dec was now comfy, he headed down to the living room to see his husband sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, muttering to himself. 

Dec stopped when he saw the sight presented to him. Barely audible he heard the words "Can't... Get rid of..."

After hearing that Dec quickly switched the telly off and moved to sit in front of his lover on the soft carpeted floor. Grabbing Ant's hands from his head, he pulled them to his chest.

After a while of simply sitting there and not speaking a word Ant locked eyes with Dec and gave a sad smile. 

Smiling back Dec placed closed mouth kisses on Ant's knuckles. 

Dec moved up to sit beside his husband and spoke softly, "Anth, I know I've told you countless times before now, but it seems to me that I haven't been doing a good job of reminding you that I happen to find your forehead very attractive. And do you wanna know why?"

Although knowing the answer, Ant gave an edited nod. He was feeling better already. But Dec seemed to have that affect on people. 

Dec laughed sightly at Ant's antic before continuing, "Because it's the best place to give you a kiss."

Demonstrating his point, he began to attack Ant with kisses all over his forehead. And as he stopped his assault he ended it with a full blown kiss on the lips.

Breaking away from the kiss, Ant had fondness in his eyes and voice as he stated lovingly, "I love you to bits Decky." 

Dec returned the the love with another sweet filled kiss. 

The End.


End file.
